


Love's Kiss

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Caring Sam, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Healing Kiss, Humor, Hurt Gabriel, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam's Lips Are Magical, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Sam helping Gabriel with his wings after he gets injured on a hunt."</p>
<p>Gabriel always said Sam's lips were magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Kiss

“God _damn_ it!”

Sam flinched, drawing his hand back from Gabriel’s quivering wing. “Isn’t that like a clear violation against your archangel status or something? And can you move your wing up a little bit?”

Gabriel hissed as he reluctantly obeyed and shifted his wing further up the bed. He raised his eyes toward the ceiling and clenched his jaw. “Our Father, who art _not_ in Heaven, sorry but not sorry. Too busy dealing with other bullshit at the moment.”

“You’re a child,” Sam scoffed lightly, giving Gabriel an amused smile as he replaced his hands on the wing joint he was inspecting.

“Still older than you,” Gabriel managed to ground out with a shaky grin.

Sam chuckled and trailed his fingers underneath the assortment of shimmering golden feathers. He pressed his lips together as he felt around for any possible breaks or abnormalities. Carefully shifting the feathers around, he took a closer look and noticed maroon blotches coating the membrane.

“Your wing was stabbed with a seraph blade, right?” Sam muttered.

“Yeah, saving your brother’s sorry ass from that demon,” Gabriel smirked, grunting when Sam prodded at the injury. “I’m still waiting for him to fall at my feet, singing praise and gratitude.”

Sam snickered. “Yeah, right. That’ll definitely happen. I think it just bruised over.”

“It’s been healing at warp speed since we escaped,” Gabriel grunted. “Still hurts like a _bitch_ though.”

“I’m sorry, is there anything more I can do?” Sam asked, looking up from the wing.

Gabriel slowly turned to glance at Sam over his shoulder. The archangel huffed and shook his head, his amber eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Unless you wanna kiss it better, nah, there’s nothing more you can do,” he said, his tone trailing suggestively underneath the noticeable sting of pain.

Sam rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. Keeping his eyes locked on Gabriel’s, Sam leaned down and placed a tender and chaste kiss to the bruise.

Gabriel jolted and sucked in a breath.

Immediately, Sam sat up, brows scrunched together in concern and light panic. “What’s wrong? Did I – Did I make it worse or – “

“No, no, no, no, it’s just…” Gabriel breathed, twisting his head even further to gape at Sam with wide eyes, his eyes continuously flickering down to his wing. Sam noted the “I think… I think you really did just kiss it better.”

“Yeah, _okay_ – “

“No, Sam, _look_.”

Slightly startled but indulgent, Sam glanced back down at the wing membrane. And then he looked again. And then he shifted the feathers around and looked even closer. The bruise was gone, or at least mostly gone; there was only a very faint contrast in shade where it had been, the only indication that Gabriel had even been injured in the first place.

“What the…” Sam whispered, staring widely.

“I always said those lips of yours were magic, Sammy boy,” Gabriel joked.

Sam flinched out of his shocked trance at those words, and he lifted his gaze to meet Gabriel’s once more. Sam’s slack mouth quirked up into a wide smirk, carefully crawling onto his knees to face Gabriel’s front.

“Maybe let’s make sure the magic doesn’t wear off, hmm?” Sam murmured, and the hunter leaned and captured Gabriel’s beaming smile into a sparking kiss.

Yup. Pretty damn magical.


End file.
